La Efímera Vendedora de Pancakes
by Nieme
Summary: Nyo!CanadáxUSA. En ese mundo donde todos eran inmortales, Marguerite era la única mortal por haber nacido en un árbol de arce. Un día, Un niño la ayuda y descubre que también esta maldecido. ¿Que pasara con esos dos? (Fail Summary, inspirado en la canción de Gumi: La efímera vendedora de manzanas).


Hola, aquí esta un fic de hetalia~, me inspire en la canción de Gumi que vi hace poco... así que hice esta versión de hetalia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**AméricaxNyo!Canadá - AlfredxMarguerite**

_Canción: La Efímera Vendedora de Manzanas (GUMI)_

Ni Vocaloid (GUMI) ni hetalia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores

* * *

Esta es la historia en un lejano lugar en los confines del tiempo, había un lugar donde a la gente se le concedía la vida eterna. Pero había una niña qué era diferente de el resto. Esta, al nacer en un árbol de arce, tuvo una maldición por la cual ella moriría algún día. Su nombre era Marguerite Williams, todos la conocian con el nombre de "La niña maldecida".

Sobre los alrededores de un brillante lago azul, había una pequeña casa que vendía unos ricos y deliciosos pancakes, la chica aun sabiendo que iba a morir, estaba con el inusual sentimiento de felicidad en esos fríos días. Determinada, la chica salio de casa con una canasta llena de pancakes, la chica iba a vender sus postres.

-_Puede que este sea el día en que se darán cuenta lo deliciosos que son... _-Pensaba la chica alegre.

Ella fue corriendo hacía la ciudad de la torre del reloj. Donde siempre era usual que estuviera concurrido. Ella, sola en un rincón de la ciudad con una sonrisa en el rostro, con su canasta en manos dijo:

-¿No gustan de un poco de pancakes? ¡Los he hecho yo! -Grito hacía el mundo con determinación.

Una pareja que pasaba por ahí la miro con miedo y al mismo tiempo con odio, ella pudo oír como le decían de cosas.

-¿Que hace ella aquí...? -Decía una chica hacía su marido.

-No se, pero no te le acerques mas, no quiero que te maldiga ¿entendiste? -Dijo el marido.

-Esta bien querido, no lo iba a hacer de todas formas. -Respondió la mujer mientras miraba a la chica con odio.

Marguerite quería llorar en ese momento, pero no permitió que sus lagrimas brotaran, no se iba a rendir solo una pareja la habían rechazado. Paso el tiempo y la mañana se volvió tarde, en cada hora que pasaba seguían diciéndole cosas a la chica con odio.

-_¿Por qué me odian? Yo no soy diferente a ustedes... ademas, son tan deliciosos... _-Pensó, quería decirlo en voz alta pero nuevamente, su voz se corta y no puede hablar. Se oculto en una parte de la ciudad y miraba que poco a poco su piel se volvía mas transparente, siempre pasaba cada día pero no podía soportarlo, es como si se volviese invisible por el simple hecho de haber nacido diferente.

Así pues, se fue a su casa con lagrimas en los ojos, nadie noto las lagrimas porque ella se volvió técnicamente transparente, así es como todos parecían ignorarla. Solo por ser una niña maldecida... aun así, ella también pensaba de una manera diferente.

-_Todos están muertos y yo soy la única viva... _-Pensaba mientras secaba sus lagrimas ya en su casa.

Cuando termino de secar sus lagrimas, Marguerite fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar otro postre para poder venderlo mañana. Ahora iba a hacer pequeños pancakes y a la misma vez pequeños waffles, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que los hacía. Al día siguiente salio energética de su casa otra vez hacía la ciudad de la torre del reloj. Se puso otra vez en el mismo rincón, pasaron dos horas y la chica aun no había comido nada. Su estomago gruñía de vez en cuando justo cuando indicaba otra hora en las manecillas de la enorme torre del reloj.

-Hey, mira... -Dijo un niño mientras apuntaba a Marguerite.

-¿No es esa niña rara...? -Pregunto otro niño.

-¡Si! ¡Es ella! Vamos a empujarla ¿quieres? una pequeña lección para que deje de venir aquí -Dijo el primer niño.

-¡Oh, claro! Tú hazlo, mi mamá me vera si hago eso -Confeso el otro niño.

El primer niño fue corriendo hacía Marguerite y la empujo lo mas que pudo, Marguerite, al recibir el empujón, hizo que se cayera al piso al igual que sus pequeños pancakes y sus waffles. Las personas pisaban sus postres sin prestar atención a la pobre chica. Quería llorar, pero en vez de eso empezó a recoger sus postres con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos.

-_Quisiera que alguien me hiciera caso..._ -Pensaba Marguerite.

De pronto, una mano se extendió y empezó a ayudar a Marguerite, ella no lo podía creer.

-¿Puedo probar un postre tuyo? Se ven deliciosos -Dijo el chico que ayudo a Marguerite mientras agarraba un postre ya algo roto por las pisadas que le dieron.

-Deberás... ¿Quieres probar uno...? -Dijo Marguerite sorprendida.

El joven rompió la pequeña bolsa que tenia el postre y comió un pedazo de este, mientras mostraba en su cara como sus ojos brillaban de la alegría.

-¡Es deliciosa! ¡Lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida! -Dijo el chico.

Marguerite se sorprendió y poco a poco su corazón latía mas fuerte de lo común. Un pedazo vació en su corazón se lleno de repente.

-¡Oh! -Dijo el chico antes de que Marguerite pudiera hablar- ¿Donde están mis modales? Hola, soy Alfred F. Jones ¿Y tú? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Estoy maldecida ¿sabes? -Dijo ella con tristeza.

-¡¿Eh?! No solo porque estés maldecida tengo que ignorarte, necesitabas ayuda y como buen héroe que soy, ¡te ayude! ademas yo también estoy maldecido -Dijo Alfred mientras le levantaba y le extendía su mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Deberás...? Veo que no soy la única diferente aquí... -Dijo Marguerite mientras agarraba la mano de Alfred y los dos empezaron a caminar. _-En este mundo de muertos... ya no soy la única viva... _-Pensó.

Los dos crecieron poco a poco, en todo ese tiempo los dos caminaban juntos de la mano mientras que los otros ciudadanos se compadecían de ellos, los maldecidos por el árbol de arce. Mientras que los otros vivirían ellos morirían, haciéndose cada vez mas viejos. Pero aun así, ellos reían cada vez que caminaban juntos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se tomaban de la mano.

-¡Esta es una maravillosa maldición! -Repetían cada día cuando se levantaban de la cama e iban juntos a la cocina de Marguerite a hacer pancakes.

-¿Crees que vamos a morir hoy? -Se preguntaban cada mañana el uno al otro- ¡Eso que mas da, vayamos afuera! -Respondían.

Después de desayunar los dos iban afuera y empezaban a jugar cerca de la ciudad, pero ese día llegaron esos dos niños que empujaron a Marguerite el día en que se conocieron.

-¡Oh, miren! ¡Ahora tiene novio! -Decían mientras apuntaban a Alfred.

-¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡Váyanse de aquí y no nos molesten! -Amenazo Alfred.

Marguerite no podía hablar, su voz se corto de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¡¿quieres pelea?! -Amenazo igualmente el otro niño.

-¡Si nos sigue molestando, si, si la quiero! -Indico Alfred.

Cada vez mas, Marguerite se volvía mas invisible, como si la ignoraran, pero no tuvo la valentía para detener al niño o a Alfred. Solo siguió observando, los dos niños se fueron encima de Alfred, este los golpeo con la mayor fuerza que pudo haciendo que los niños se molestaran mas y agarraran un pedazo de árbol, seguramente para matarlo. Alfred agarro el pedazo sin problemas y golpeo a los dos niños con el, haciendo que se desmayaran.

-No te preocupes por ellos... él mundo esta maldecido, no nosotros... -Dijo Alfred mientras agarraba de la mano a Marguerite y se iban de ahí caminando.

-Creo que tienes razón... ¡nos liberamos de la maldición de la eternidad! -Dijo Marguerite con una sonrisa.

-¡Exacto! -Dijo Alfred mientras corría a la ciudad y les grito a todos- ¡Ustedes están maldecidos!

Marguerite lo siguió he hizo lo mismo que el, gritar a todo el mundo que ellos no estaban maldecidos, eran ellos. Todos los ciudadanos se les quedaron mirando, como si estuvieran locos. Después de ese día, disfrutaron mas sus días con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Empezaron a crecer y a crecer hasta que ya estaban viejos, ahora no podían moverse mucho por lo que siempre miraban a la fogata de la casa donde vivían, Marguerite le pregunto algo a Alfred:

-¿Vamos a morir hoy? -Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se... cerremos los ojos y veamos si funciona ¿estas lista? -Respondió Alfred con la misma sonrisa.

Marguerite agarro la mano de Alfred y cerro los ojos- Estoy lista... -Dijo ella.

Los dos, cerraron los ojos y pudieron dormir en paz, en ese mundo donde todos estaban maldecidos y ellos eran los únicos que vivían, los únicos que realmente eran felices... _los únicos libres._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic, se que esta to' feo pero no critiquen demasiado duro, por favor dejen reviews que me sanaran el alma :'D bueno, este fic lo hice por puro aburrimiento, pero no se preocupen. ¡Haré los pedidos ahora! (_Los pedidos de vocaloid xD_), se que tardo mucho en hacerlo pero es que no tenía inspiración, en 3 días máximo ya estará un pedido...

¡Repito, dejen reviews si les gusto o no les gusto! Acepto: tomates, lechuga, choco roles, jugo de uva, un muñeco vudu, papas, donas, ect.


End file.
